


Difficult Times, Lead to Happy Moments

by Hydraspidey349



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins club, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter is Natasha’s biological daughter, Protective Natasha Romanov, Trans Female Character, Trans Peter Parker, hydra peter, mtf peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydraspidey349/pseuds/Hydraspidey349
Summary: Penny Parker Barnes has been living in hydra all experimented on as well as forced to be an assassin.  Having known from the start that what she was doing was wrong, she sends a distress signal to her parents in the avengers in her latest escape attempt.  Will the avengers accept a trans person?  Read and find out.Suggestions are appreciated.  English isn’t my first language so sorry for any errors.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Wanda Maximof
Kudos: 28





	Difficult Times, Lead to Happy Moments

Penny hoped that the avengers got her message. She was currently tied to a desk, naked as she was being sexually assaulted by a hydra agent she never bothered to learn the name of. Recently, she had made an escape attempt and sent out a distress signal, sending the location of the hydra base with it, to the avengers who her mom was apparently a part of.

Who are her parents, you may ask. Well they are Natasha Romanov and James “Bucky” Barnes. She hasn’t seen either of them since they escaped, and during that time, she had discovered that she was transgender. Hydra didn’t like that and tortured her for it. She hopes that the avengers will be more accepting.

BOOM! Suddenly, the door blasted open and a guy holding a bow with an Arrow notched came in and shot her rapist. He quickly United her and helped her into her clothes.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“You probably know me as Peter Parker Romanoff,” I told him. “But I’m trans and I prefer Penny.”

“I’m Clint Barton.”

“I know. In one of my previous escapes, I did some research and found out about the avengers. I don’t know if anyone else joined or if anyone died since than. Last time I was able to check, the avengers were a team of six.”

“None of the six died but there were a few added, including your father. I just sent the signal that I found you. Let’s go.”

They finally get out, having to fight a few agents along the way and meet the others.


End file.
